


Unfinished Business

by WhenTheMoonMetTheSun



Series: Indiscretions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun/pseuds/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never been quite as bold as she is outside the bedroom, but after their last tryst, turnabout is fair play. | Chrobin Week Day 6: Role Reversal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

Chrom nods politely as the two dukes talk about a matter that he’s long since stopped paying attention to and bites back a smile at the strained look of interest on Robin's face. It’s one of his favorite looks on her because it means she’s open to distraction, and he just so happens to have just the thing to catch her attention. He’s never been quite as bold as she is outside the bedroom, but after their last tryst, turnabout is fair play. 

He slides his left hand off his lap and settles it on Robin’s upper thigh without looking away from their guests. She straightens a little in her seat, but out of the corner of his eye he sees her hesitate in the middle of her sentence, eyebrows dropping in confusion for a split second. 

He’s caught her off guard, and the thought thrills him. She’s felt him up plenty of times in meetings much like this one. This, though, is the first time he’s initiated anything similar, which he thinks is a shame--it’s hardly begun and he’s already half hard.

He spreads his fingers wide and squeezes, his thumb skimming her inner thigh. She keeps her attention focused on the dukes and that encourages him to run his fingers up and down her leg, his touch light. He intends to work her up for much longer, but his enthusiasm spikes at her reaction to his hand slipping between her thighs. 

Her breath hitches almost inaudibly, and her legs fall open for his touch. 

Immediately, he thumb slides hard against her heat--once, twice, a third time--and he almost can’t stop because he can _feel_ how wet she is through her trousers. The thought that she’s already this turned on is all it takes for his own to become uncomfortably tight. 

He rubs circles against her clit, his eyes darting toward her to gauge her reaction. Her eyes are brighter, her cheeks rosier, and he needs to think of a way to kick the dukes out because he can’t wait any longer to kiss her. 

Luck is on his side because the dukes have pressing business in the capital and must go. They bow, Chrom bids them farewell with his hand still firmly pressed between his wife’s legs, and Robin manages to slip away from him to escort them to the door. That’s the advantage of not being obviously aroused. He hadn’t even bothered to stand. 

The door closes with finality, and he rises. The lock turns with a decisive click, and Robin leans her back against the door to observe him, her eyes lingering on the tightness around his groin. 

“Congratulations, Chrom. You’ve managed to catch your tactician off guard.” She smirks and raises a brow at him. “But what are you doing to do now?”

He closes the distance between them and cups her face to kiss her long and hard. She moans into his mouth and pulls him closer by his collar. He’s all too happy to grind himself against her, pushing her back against the door and drawing one leg up around his thigh to better feel her heat. Chrom rolls his hips against her in one smooth motion and drops his lips to her pulse point. “What do you think?”

She lets out a breathless laugh and pushes him away to slip her coat off and undo the buttons on her trousers. “You’ll have to be quick.”

“We’ll see.” He grins, sliding his warm hands up her stomach and over her breasts to take her top off.

“I have a meeting with other nobles from the east soon, Chrom,” she says warningly. She tries not to let her husband’s roaming hands distract her from divesting him of his many layers of clothing.

He’s down to his pants when he kisses her again, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. “Then you'll have to behave yourself.”

Her eyes darken at his words, and realization dawns on her face. She meets his gaze challengingly, looking every inch a queen despite being completely naked, and very deliberately palms his cock through his trousers.

He closes his eyes at the feeling of her hand teasing his shaft, but he’s not playing that game this time. He grabs her wrist to pull it behind her. “See? That’s why we’re here.”

“Are you going to tie me up to a chair, too?” Her question is a little breathless and without his prompting, she moves her other hand behind her back.

“Not this time.” Chrom turns her around and lets his eyes wander the smooth expanse of her back and the curve of her ass. He finds the silk he’d stuffed in pocket earlier specifically for this event and ties it around her wrists. He sighs appreciatively, and Robin shoots him a heady look from over her shoulder that get his blood boiling.

Chrom wastes no time depositing her on the table they’d been sitting at, keeping her hips close to the edge. He steps between her legs and skims his hands over her sides. He knows she’s slick with need and the pressure against his cock is nearly unbearable, but he wants to return the favor and tease her until she’s begging for him. 

He kisses his way down the valley of her breasts and down to her bellybutton. Robin groans and thrusts her chest out. He smiles cheekily, but her annoyed huff turns into a whimper when he sweeps his tongue over one nipple. He takes it in his mouth and thumbs her neglected nipple with his hand. She mewls and leans into him a little more, and he breaks away, laughing at her eagerness and drawing goosebumps along her skin. 

His mouth leaves a hot trail down her stomach, and she parts her legs wider, anticipating the feel of his mouth on her. 

She is utterly captivating like this--chest heaving, arms tense behind her back--but it’s the sight of her folds, drenched and glistening for him, that makes him groan low in his throat. 

“Please,” she says, voice tight with need. 

“Good answer.” He grins up at her from between her legs, and Robin swallows hard. 

Chrom licks a long line from her entrance up to her clit, and he smiles at her intake of breath. He repeats the motion, dipping his tongue just barely inside her, and then places a kiss on her clit. 

“Chrom.” It’s meant to be a warning, but it comes out as a moan.

He laughs and runs his tongue over her clit before sealing his mouth over it. He alternates between sucking and lapping at her clit with his tongue. She's biting her lip, but she can't help the mewls he draws from her. 

He switches strategies and dips his tongue inside again, tasting her as she bucks against him. This would've been better had he tied her to something, but he's too far in to change his mind. He reaches down to fumble with the button on his trousers because he can’t take the pressure anymore and kicks his pants off. His relieved sigh drifts across her heated skin, and she rocks into him as best she can. 

He knows that if her hands were free she’d have her fingers tangled in his hair and she’d press him exactly where she needed him. But the fact that she’s losing herself over this spurs his mercy. Chrom switches his tongue for two of his fingers and pumps them with purpose all the while keeping his tongue at work on her clit.

It doesn't take long for her to cry out, lost in the pressure and heat of his mouth. 

She sags against him, and he straightens, letting her rest against his chest. His cock is flush with her dripping folds, and it takes all his self control not to take her right then. 

“What are you waiting for?” She pants, pointedly looking down at his exposed cock. Her gaze is enough to make him shiver. “I’ll remind you that I had every intention of riding you on the throne.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” he chuckles, but he bucks his hips against her core anyway, slicking his cock with her arousal. 

Robin draws him into a kiss and moans into his mouth. “Chrom. _Please_.”

He growls. “On your stomach, my love.”

She bites her lip and he gives her room to slip to her feet and bend over the table.

He drapes himself over her, rocking his length against the cleft of her ass. She grinds her ass back against him, and he absolutely knows he’ll finish like this in no time if he lets himself. His movements are rushed and jerky as he aligns the head of his cock with her entrance, but in one smooth thrust, the sweet relief of being sheathed in her has him panting hard against her back.

“Gods, yes!” 

Robin arches her back, and he starts a relentless pace that has her crying out every time his hips snap back to hers. She’s whimpering his name and bucking to meet him on every thrust. 

He wants to feel her touching him, he realizes as his rhythm starts to get sloppy. He slows down, pulling out almost entirely with each roll of his hips so she can feel every inch of him slipping inside her. His fingers are quick against the knot he made, and he hauls her up so she’s standing, back pressed against his chest.

Almost immediately she reaches one hand back to grab his hair and draw him closer to her. He concedes, kissing her and putting one hand around her waist for purchase while the other squeezes her breast. He sinks into her with long, powerful strokes that have his knees shaking. He’s so close, and he think she is, too, so he releases her breast and starts to rub circles on her clit to match each of his thrusts.

He’s lost when she presses her forehead to his cheek, his name the only word tumbling from her mouth. He shudders in release, emptying himself inside her with a long moan of her name and his fingers tight on her skin. He pumps a little longer and strokes her faster until she’s shaking, too, her walls pulsing around him. 

Chrom drops his forehead to her shoulder, kisses the junction between that and her neck. Robin rests her head back on his shoulder and sighs when he slips out of her.

“I’m late,” she says, voice languid and satisfied.

He smiles and lifts her chin up so he can kiss her properly. “We’ll tell them the queen had some unfinished business.”

**Author's Note:**

> The unfinished business on the throne is to come for day 7!


End file.
